Una buena madre
by angel-Utau
Summary: En ese momento, en mitad de la noche, Maka se atrevía a mirar a su hija por primera vez.


**Dissclaimer: **Soul Eater es propiedad de Atushi Ohkubo, solo me pertenece esta historia.

* * *

La habitación apenas estaba iluminada por la luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana; la falta de cortinas y el color blanco que reinaba en la habitación facilitaban la visión de las pocas cosas de la estancia: el armario con la bolsa de emergencia, la postal sobre la mesilla, el vial de su muñeca y la cuna en el lateral de la cama.

Debería estar durmiendo, había sido un día movidito...

Las contracciones habían empezado por la mañana y decidió permanecer en casa hasta que se dieron cada 3 minutos, aún así esperó dos horas antes de ir al hospital para evitar tener que volver si las matronas consideraban que no estaba lo suficientemente dilatada. Llegó allí a las cinco de la tarde, y no dio a luz hasta las ocho de la noche. Aunque el parto había consumido todo su día, a Maka el tiempo se le había pasado volando: durante el tiempo que estuvo en casa se dedicó a terminar la novela que había empezado la noche anterior, y una vez en la habitación del paritorio, aprovechando la movilidad conservada al rechazar la epidural, se dedicó a caminar de un lado a otro y a usar las cuerdas y la pelota para sobrellevar el dolor de las contracciones.

Su cuerpo le exigía descanso, le dolía todo; a pesar de eso, Maka sacó fuerzas de la reserva más remota de su ser y se incorporó hasta que quedar completamente erguida en la cama. Despacio, con cuidado e intentando no hacer ruido, movió la cuna, acercándola hasta que fue capaz de ver el interior sin tener que inclinarse sobre ella.

En realidad, la rapidez con la que se había pasado el día se debía al cambio que se había dado en ese tiempo: en menos de veinticuatro horas, había pasado de_ ir a tener un bebé_ a tenerlo en brazos, y la idea de ser madre había dejado de serlo para convertirse en un hecho.

Era la primera vez en todo el día que Maka se atrevía a mirar a la niña; la matrona le había ofrecido colocar un espejo para que pudiese verle la cabeza en mitad del parto, pero ella se había negado; también le ofreció la oportunidad de terminar de sacarla ella misma, y había vuelto a negarse... Ni siquiera bajó la vista cuando se la tendieron para hacer el piel con piel.

La niña dormía, tenía las manos hechas puñitos, el ceño fruncido y un poco de saliva le caía desde la boca. No sabía si era la cuna o si era el body de hospital, pero a Maka se le hizo pequeña, delicada, frágil...

Un ligero ronquido robó su atención.

A su espalda, Spirit dormía con la misma profundidad en el sofá de la habitación: tenía la camisa por fuera, la chaqueta que se había echado por encima medio caida y la corbata deshecha. En el suelo, al lado de su mano colgante, estaba la lata de refresco que había conseguido en la cafetería mientras las ingresaban a ambas; ese fue el único momento de la tarde en el que se había separado de ella desde que le llamó para que la llevase al hospital, sin contar el parto, al que no había pasado por orden de Maka, alegando que debían atenderla a ella y no a él cuando se desmayase ahí dentro.

Sorprendentemente, Spirit había guardado la calma: cuando llegó a casa, agarró la bolsa de viaje, la montó en el coche, se encargó del papelo de su ingreso al paritorio, y del posterior para subir a planta, y había respetado su decisión de no avisar a nadie... A pesar de haber estado solos toda la tarde, los libros no habían volado de las estanterías, Spirit se había dedicado a cuidarla a una distancia _no_ _asfixiante _y a alabar a su nieta.

Spirit sería mejor abuelo que padre, y su corazón se encogió un poco ante eso.

Volvió a mirar a la cuna; la indecisión cosquilleba en sus dedos, intentando decidir si apartaba o mantenía la cuna a su lado. El corazón se le volvió a encoger, y se armó de valor para dejar las manos quietas y sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

-Hola Lily, soy mamá... Siento no haber hablado contigo antes, pero es que... tenía miedo, no me he atrevido siquiera a mirarte, y me arrepiento, porque me pareces preciosa. Yo... bueno, verás... Esta mañana ha llegado una postal desde California, de la abuela, para felicitarme por el embarazo y ¿sabes? Fui a la primera que le dije que estaba embarazada. Al abuelo se lo dije el último porque se comportaría como un niño, y es lo que ha hecho durante estos nueve meses, bueno, y en toda mi vida... pero hoy ha sido la primera vez que le he visto comportarse como un adulto; seguro que tú serás más afortunada que yo.

Hablaba en susurros, temiendo despertar a cualquiera de los dos; no sabría cómo dormir a Lily, y no quería que Spirit escuchase la confesión que le estaba haciendo a su hija, o más bien, a ella misma.

-No creo que deje de tener miedo a esto nunca, pero sí creo que he pasado tanto hoy porque Soul no estaba aquí, ¡pero no te preocupes! Es que ha estado toda la semana fuera por una misión, y yo le dije que fuese, pero mañana estará aquí y, cuando vea la nota que le hemos dejado en casa, vendrá corriendo a verte. Es que, verás... tenemos unos puestos importantes, debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, por mucho que queramos hacer otras cosas, es lo que le dije a él. Pero, claro, ¿y qué pasa cuando tengas otra responsabilidad? El trabajo es mi responsabilidad, pero ahora también lo eres tú, ¿tengo que elegir una u otra? No quiero dejar mi carrera, pero tampoco quiero dejarte a ti...

Paró un momento para respirar, tenía un nudo en el pecho y sus ojos habían empezado a aguarse.

-No quiero ni puedo elegir, por eso te prometo que ambas seremos mi primera prioridad. Aunque no esté contigo todos los días, aunque alguna vez tenga que dejarte para ir a trabajar, te prometo que estaré ahí siempre que me necesites. Prometo que estaré ahí para oír tus primeras palabras, para verte gatear y andar por primera vez. Prometo regañarte cuando hagas algo mal, y felicitarte cuando hagas algo bien; estaré ahí para obligarte a comerte los guisantes y para salir a jugar al parque; prometo llevarte el primer día de colegio, y estar en casa para que me cuentes cómo te ha ido el día, para ayudarte a hacer los deberes...

Alargó la mano hasta la niña y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y la cara con la punta de los dedos. Lilly agitó las manos un poco y frunció más el ceño, hasta que una segunda caricia volvió a relajarla. Maka sonrió con cariño y continuó acariciandola mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

-Quizá no pueda cumplir todo lo que te he prometido, así que vamos a coger ese miedo y vamos a guardarlo bien, para no olvidar que debo intentar cumplir la mayor cantidad de esas cosas, y lo más importante: para no olvidar que aunque no puedo prometerte que seré una buena madre, sí puedo prometerte que seré mejor que ellos.

Los ojos le picaban, las articulaciones le tiraban y el cuerpo le pesaba, pero siguió erguida y siguió admirando a su hija. Ya tendría tiempo para dormir mañana.

* * *

Bueno people... sigo viva, haciendo menos y nada en FF, pero viva (no os consuela nada, lo sé). Llevo todo el verano de ama de casa en funciones, así que el ordenador lo he visto poco, y no sé cuánto podré hacer viéndolo tan poco.

Esta historia es gracias a **Es de fanfics** (tienen twitter y facebook, seguidles) y a su primer/onceavo reto relámpago. De nuevo, no sé si entrará por la diferencia horaria, pero por intentarlo no pasa nada. (Es posible que haya muchos dedazos por las prisas por enviarlo, pero en poco tiempo le daré el cambiazo corregido)

Mi mes correspodía con el prota teniendo un hijo, y no tenía ni idea de sobre quién escirbir, como que nadie me cuadraba con el papel, hasta que una amiga me regaló por mi cumpleaños uno de los tomos de SE y vino la idea; se me hizo gracioso mezclar el miedo de las madres primerizas, y en general de cualquier parto, con un personaje carcaterizado por la valentía como lo es Maka, sumando también ese miedo de la inexperiencia total por su falta de figuras paternas.

Quería que fuese un momento solo para ella, por eso Soul está en la conchinchina _vete tú a saber dónde_; también puse a Spirit porque quiero remarcar que, aunque sea poco, es mejor que Kami, y aludimos a Kami con la postal para seguir dejando en claro que es una mierda de persona (el amors a los personajes XD).

Muchas gracias a todos vosotros por leer. Muchos muchos kisses y hasta la próxima n.n


End file.
